1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to meat-like products having distinct lean and fatty appearing regions and the method of preparing them, and more particularly to a simulated bacon product having a fried appearance and texture resembling fried bacon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently, there exists no method for producing a simulated sliced bacon product that simultaneously contains the features of bacon-like marbling, crinkling, self-basting, and which is made by a continuous extrusion process.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,677 teaches a method of preparing a simulated bacon wherein marbling is obtained by layering low viscosity emulsions, and a method of crinkling, but does not teach a method of producing a self-basting product, or a method of continuous extrusion processing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,550 teaches a method for preparing a simulated bacon wherein marbling is obtained by layering calcium alginate based gels, and a method of producing a self-basting product, but does not teach a method of crinkling, or a method of continuous extrusion processing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,320,070 teaches three methods of marbling dough-like preparations of simulated bacon but does not teach a method of crinkling, a method of producing a self-basting product, or a method of continuous extrusion processing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,033 teaches a method of preparing simulated bacon whereby marbling is obtained by layering aerated doughs but does not teach a method of crinkling, a method of producing a self-basting product, or a method of continuous extrusion processing.
There is no obvious way to combine the teachings of these various U.S. Patents into a consolidated method whereby all the features are contained in a single simulated bacon product. Further, there is no obvious method of combining the teachings of the various patents to simulate bacon made by a continuous extrusion process. For these reasons, there is a need for a method of continuous extrusion processing a simulated bacon product that contains bacon-like marbling, crinkling, and which is self-basting upon cooking.
The present invention is considered to be a further development in the field of proteinaceous materials resembling meat products. This invention is considered a significant advance in bacon analogues wherein essential characteristics, including texture, appearance, chewiness, taste, and cooking properties of the meat counterpart are duplicated.